Home
by Vera-Sama
Summary: Oneshot, LxB fluff. L is just wrapping up a case when he gets a call from Whammy's that makes him realize his priorities have gotten a bit out of order as of late...Fluff, minor OOCness, and generally sweet.


Disclaimer: I own volumes 1-13 of the manga, as well as the novel and first two movies on DVD…but the copyrights and what-not belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Sadly, this means I don't own L.. And technically, Nisio Isin wrote "Another Note", so I don't own B either. Well, Damn, way to break a girl's heart.

AN: Well, here's another one of those odd ideas that popped into my head. The damn plot bunnies just won't leave me alone…so here we go with something hopefully fluffy. ^^

Warnings: None I can think of…except for maybe real names…a little language, minor Shounen-ai and perhaps if OOC-ness and fluff are things to be warned about…

-Home-

L released a heavy sigh as he looked up from his case files. He was in a posh hotel with a beautiful view of the Gulf. Warm sunshine flowed into the room from the little-used balcony. He had just set the last piece of the puzzle in place, finally figuring out who the New Orleans Serial Killer was. All he had to do now was place a call to the police and inform them of his findings. Solving the case did nothing to ease the odd twinge of…something. Was it…sadness? That seemed ridiculous. He didn't have time for sadness, he was far too busy solving cases and delivering justice to the world.

"L." Watari's gentle voice called from the door as the old man carried in a tray of tea and cake. "How is the case going?"

"I have solved it." L informed, taking the tea and cake. "I shall call them shortly." He took a bite of cake before glancing up at Watari. "What have we planned next?"

"You were interested in those disappearances in Romania." Watari reminded him. "So I called and made the hotel arrangements." He smiled. "Something told me you'd have this wrapped up today. We're to leave tomorrow."

The eighteen-year-old nodded, returning his attention to his cake without another comment.

"Is something wrong?" Watari questioned.

"No." L denied, dropping far too many sugar cubes for the average human's taste into hs tea before sipping at it.

Watari nodded and took his leave with a simple. "If you need me…"

L finished his tea and cake before taking out his cell phone and placing a call to the chief of Police. "Ah, yes, Detective Anderson…" He was, of course, using the handy little voice synthesizer he'd had specially built into his phone. As he detailed the evidence against the man, giving them not only his name, but the location of two additional as-of-yet undiscovered victims, he couldn't help but smirk at the stunned silence that met his ears. He finished with a simple. "I do hope you will remember all of that, Detective Anderson, I am not fond of repeating myself."

"Yes, Sir." The surprised American assured. "Thank you for your help, Sir."

"It is my job." L furrowed his eyebrows, wondering if his digitized voice sounded as unhappy to the Police chief as his real voice did to his own ears.

"Oh, L, Sir…the Mayor wanted to present you with a Key to the City." Anderson informed.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I do not do public appearances." L informed, rather bored. "I shall have Watari contact him and make arrangements for me to receive the key, if he is insistent upon such."

"Yes, Sir, of course…"

L ended the call as quickly as possible before shoving the cell back into the pocket of his baggy jeans. He heaved another deep sigh before standing and slouching his way to the balcony. Pulling the door open, he walked out and crouched in his odd manner near the railing. He was high enough up that no one could see him unless they were really looking hard, and the gaps between the ornate bars of the balcony gave him the perfect vantage point of the many people bustling about below.

Normally solving a case felt rewarding. He was used to getting that smug, triumphant feeling throughout. The one that always came when he met and surpassed yet another 'challenge'. But this time, he didn't feel that. It was almost as if he missed something…but what?

His thoughts were cut off as a musical jingle sliced through the relative silence. Glancing at the number, he didn't recognize it right off and almost didn't answer it. Still, something told him he should. Pressing the tiny button to activate the voice synthesizer, he answered. "Yes?"

"I swear to God and all things Holy, I'm going to kill the bloody little urchins if you don't come home soon!"

Ah. It was only B.

"What have they done now?" L asked, amused.

"What haven't they done?" The aggravated sixteen-year-old snapped. "And turn off that damn voice digitizer, will you? It's annoying…"

L laughed, but pressed the tiny button once more to turn it off. "They are just children, Beyond."

"They're demons!" B insisted. "I think Mello's beaten up ever person here…at least twice."

"You included?" L asked, eyebrow raised and humor evident in his voice.

"The little brat pulls hair. And bites." B defended. "What bloody eight-year-old bites, L?" He then added a bit sullenly. "Besides, Roger told me I wasn't allowed to do anything that might hurt them. As if I could!"

"Alright, so that is what Mello has been up to…what of the others?"

"Matt's been rather insistent about taking things apart to see 'how they work'. This is the third cell I've had to buy this week. He keeps destroying them."

"That explains the new number…" L mused.

"And when those two weren't otherwise occupied, they'd team up and pull pranks."

"You like pranks." L observed.

"Not when I'm the bloody target." B grumbled. "They put Hot sauce in my Jam, L…that's just low."

"Come now, one jar—"

"It wasn't just one or two…no…all fifteen I had in there." The younger teen sounded purely sulky by now. "Three days worth. And Roger absolutely refused to buy me any more. He said if I didn't keep buying new cells, I'd have money for more jam. Didn't believe neither of those were my fault."

L tried to hide his snickers at the situation. "Well, what of Near? Surely he has not been any trouble. He is always quiet as a church mouse."

"Oh, he's been just lovely…until I accidentally knocked over his bloody card tower."

"What did he do?"

"The little bugger kicked me in the shins!" B lamented. "And stomped on my feet. Damn it, why do you have to run about barefoot all the time?"

"Because I find it comfortable." L answered simply before adding. "And no one forces you to do everything I do…"

"It's my job…I'm your Backup." B then seemed to e hit with a sudden thought. "I bet that little albino brat was in on the jam trick!"

"I do not know." L said, feeling much better now than he did before the agitated teen called him. "He is not usually so devious…"

"You think this is all funny, don't you?"

"Yes, actually, I do." L admitted with a chuckle.

"Well, stop your damn laughing because it's not!"

"I am sorry, Beyond."He said, not sounding a bit sorry at all.

B sighed, but was silent for a moment. "When are you coming home?" His voice had lost almost all of its angry edge.

"I just finished the New Orleans case." He informed.

"So, what…a few days huh?" B interrupted, sounding a bit excited.

"And then…" L pushed on, hating the pathetic tone he knew was inevitable. "We are going to Romania."

"Honestly!" B complained. "Can't the world turn without your help?"

L silently congratulated him on not sounding quite as pathetic as he'd expected. He was about to say something when he heard what sounded like a door slam open, and several excited voices clamoring at once. He was unable to make out what the voices were saying for them all trying to talk at once. B's exclamations of "Get the hell out of my room, you little brats!" and "I don't care if you bloody kill each other!" Didn't help.

L chuckled as he listened to the commotion. A portion of his good humor died away when all noise abruptly stopped." Beyond…you did not kill them, did you?" He asked slowly.

"No, L, I—"

"That's L?!" One of the voices clearly shrieked.

"I wanna talk!" Another demanded.

"Ow! Mello! Don't shove!"

"Shut up, you wuss!"

"All of you shut up!" B demanded. "And get out! L doesn't want to talk to any of you!"

L thought for a second. "Actually, B, if you would let me talk to them…one at a time…I have an idea."

"If Matt ruins this phone, you're buying me a new one." B warned. "And jam. Lots of it. Hell, if he doesn't ruin it, you're still buying me jam for dealing with these urchins."

"Yes, Yes." L agreed hastily as the phone was passed off to the first child. Whoever it was, was nosily and painfully pushed aside, however, and Mello's voice rang through.

"Hey, L!" the eight-year-old chirped. "Whatever that weirdo was telling you about me, don't believe it!" He instructed."He's been trying to get me into trouble ever since you left!"

"I hear you have been a bit of a bully in my absence." L cut off any protests with a stern sounding "Is that true, Mello?"

"No!"

"Mello…"

"Well…they deserved it!" The blonde protested. "Everyone's being so stupid. Especially that weirdo—"

"His name is B, Mello."

"Especially B!" He continued as if that's what he'd said in the first place. "He's so stupid! He won't play with us or anything. All he does is yell at us and try and get us in trouble. He's no fun at all…not like you, L, you play with us."

"Well, Mello, he is not me, and therefore cannot be expected to do things I do. Correct?"

"...I guess…" Mello admitted defeated. "But he sure tries to be you. He's such a freak!"

"Mello…what have I told you before about name-calling?" L thought for a second before adding. "And fighting?"

Mello sighed before answering, although it sounded more like he was reciting a lesson. "It's not how intelligent people settle things. When you have a problem, you talk it out instead of hitting…"

"And…?"

"And if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all…"

L clearly heard B give a harsh laugh in the background and mumble something along the lines of "Needs to follow that last bit himself, the rude bastard." L however, shook his head and responded to Mello's recital. "Very good. Now. Have you been doing well in your lessons?"

"Uh-huh!" Mello sounded energetic once more. "I made an A on my history paper! It was on The War of the Roses."

"That is a difficult topic for someone your age." L said, praising. "Very good, Mello-kun. Now, please let me speak with one of the other children."

"Do you have to?" The young boy whined.

"Yes." His idol answered simply. "Oh, and Mello? Do try and behave yourself until I return, yes?"

"Ok. Bye L!"

L heard silence for a moment, and didn't even have to wonder who Mello would give the phone to.

"Hey, L!"

"Hello, Matt-kun." L greeted. He could hear the Tell-Tale Mario theme in the background. "I've heard you have been a bit mischievous in my absence…"

"If this is about hacking into the house's mainframe so I could set off the fire alarm and get out of that math test, I already apologized to Roger for it." Matt began. "I retook the test too, and got an A, if that helps."

"You should not hack into the house's computer system. I have told you before that is very naughty." L reprimanded before continuing. "However, before just a moment ago, I had no knowledge of that event."

"Crap." Matt swore, then made a small noise. "Sorry…"

"I was referring to the fact that you have apparently been giving B a very hard time…"

"Not really." Matt replied, sounding bored. "I mean, he keeps buying these really cool phones, and just leaving them lying around where anyone could find them…"

"You stole one from my bloody pocket!" B's voice exclaimed from somewhere in the room. "The other from my dresser."

The eight-year-old hacker skillfully ignored him. "I mean, I just wanted to see how they worked."

"Did you ask B if you could dismantle his cell?"

"…no…but—"

"And is it proper to take apart other's things without permission?"

"…no…"

"Will you be doing it again?"

"…maybe…"

"Matt…" L's voice was stern.

"I was kidding, jeez!" As if to accent Matt's defeat, there was the soft sound of Mario dying in the background.

"Good. Other than that math test, how have your lessons been?"

"I made an A on my history paper too." Matt exclaimed, also eager for praise.

"My grade was higher!" Mello's voice chimed in the background.

"Shut up, Mels! It's my turn to talk to L!"

"What did you say?" Mello growled.

"Matt, tell him to remember what I said…" L informed the redhead.

Matt did so, and Mello grumbled before Matt returned to his phone conversation. "But yeah, I made an A too. My paper was on The fall of Rome."

"A very good choice, Matt." L praised. "Good work. Now, do promise to behave until my return. No hacking and no dismantling, unless an adult asks you to do so. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Now, please let me speak with Near."

"Ok, bye L!"

L had to turn up the volume o his phone all the way in order to properly hear his youngest heir.

"Hello, L."

"Hello, Near." L greeted. "I hear you have been unusually troublesome since my departure..."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Foot stomping devil child." B grumbled.

"Did you not physically assault B?"

"…"

"And did you not take part in a prank in which hot sauce was mixed in with B's jam?"

"…"

"Near, do be the well behaved child I am used to." L gave a long suffering sigh. "I have already had to contend with a serial killer, Mello and Matt."

"He didn't apologize." Near's soft voice answered at last. "If B had said he was sorry, I wouldn't have kicked him." There was a pause. "Or stomped him…or served as lookout while Mello and Matt mixed the hot sauce into the jam."

"Tattletale!" Mello yelled angrily from the background.

"Don't throw my things at him!" B said. Seconds later, a crash was heard. "My window!"

"Oops…I missed…"

L ignored the commotion in the background. "If you apologize to B, I will tell B to apologize to you. Is that satisfactory?"

"Apologize to him?" Near repeated. L could hear the kicked puppy expression through his voice.

Mello and Matt began to laugh in the background when L added. "Tell the other two they must apologize as well." Near did, and the laughter died instantly. "How have your studies been? "L asked, mainly since he had asked the other two.

"I made an A plus on my history paper." Near said dully. "Top score. I wrote on the Norman Conquest."

"Show off." Mello grumbled loudly.

"Good. Now give the phone back to B, and apologize. Remember, I will hear if you do not."

"Yes sir…goodbye, L."

L listed as B took the phone back. "Brats." He grumbled.

"Tel them I said to apologize now." L said simply.

B did as instructed, and L heard a chorus of half-hearted apologies. "Good, now out of my room, the lot of you!"

"Beyond…you owe them an apology as well. It sounds like you have not been very pleasant either."

B knew better than to argue. L wouldn't be as tolerant with him because he was no longer a child. "I'm sorry I've been so…mean…to you as well…now get out."

"Beyond…"

"Please." B amended. "Go help Kay with dinner or something of the like…"

L listed as the grumbling trio departed, hearing the door close. The next sound L heard was a long sigh from his double. "L…I miss you…"

"So do they, Beyond, that is why they act out." L said sagely. "They broke your window?"

"Yeah. Mello threw my English book at Near, but missed and busted out my window…"

L recalled it was still rather cool in Winchester. "You can sleep in my room until Roger gets it fixed." He said, a small smile tugging at his lips. "And I am sure I have an English book you can use." He thought on it for a bit before asking. "How are your lessons?"

"Kay has me writing a bloody fifty page paper." He sounded more pouty then angry or annoyed. "She didn't give such long assignments to the others…"

"I am sure Kay assigned you no more than she thought you were capable of. Besides, it is your only class. What is the paper on?"

"Shakespeare."

"Oh, well you could write that standing on your head while eating strawberry jam."

The ridiculous image had its desired effect, and B laughed for the first time since L answered the phone. L had a feeling it was the first time since L had left.

"You're an idiot." B said, still chuckling.

"No, I am not." L said factually. "I should go. I have to pack tonight for my plane to Romania tomorrow."

All of the laughter died out once more. "oh…alright then…" L almost hit himself for the dejected, depressed toe that instantly filled B's voice.

"Do not be like that, Beyond. I will be home soon."

"Yeah…I'll let you go then, L…"

"Call me back whenever you like…" L supplied.

"I will." Although his tone said he probably wouldn't unless he got to the brink of a homicidal rampage like he had been earlier that day. "Lawliet…"

L sighed. "I've told you not to call me that, Beyond."

"If you can call me Beyond, I'll bloody well call you Lawliet." B pouted once more.

"What is it, Beyond?"

"I love you." A pause. "And miss you."

L's smile turned a bit sad at the seldom spoken sentiment. "I love and miss you as well. I'll speak with you again soon."

The pair said their goodbyes, and hung up. L stood from his crouched position on the balcony and turned to reenter his posh hotel room. He began to put his cell away, feeling slightly…sadder…than he had before B called. He paused in mid step when he realized, at long last, what was wrong with him. Holding the cell in his usual odd manner, he hit a speed dial number, and the phone rang once before it was answered. "Watari, there has been a change in plans. No, nothing has come up with this case, although the mayor insists on issuing me some silly key to the city." There was a pause as he smiled happily for the first time in quite a while. "I will be working the Romania case from Whammy's…I feel I have been away from home far too long…"

-Break-

B sat in L's room, staring out the window, his crimson tinged eyes slightly glazed with sheer boredom. At first, He had missed L because of some combination of simply being used to his presence and because without him, the younger children lost what little respect they usually held for him. Now, however, as he sat curled in an all too familiar crouching position, gnawing absently on hs thumb, he realized it was because he love L, and L came closer than anyone else to really, truly understanding him. L was also one of the few that didn't completely shun and shy away from him. If it were not for A and L, B felt he really wouldn't have any friends within the competitive orphanage.

His eyes snapped to attention as he spotted a familiar car starting down the long drive toward the house. Could it be? Really? But hadn't he been going to Romania? B jumped from his seat, and flew out the door, running at top speed and momentarily forgetting to use his well rehearsed shuffle-slouch. He took the stairs two and three at a time, drawing more attention that he should have, but really not caring in the slightest. He threw open the front door and descended the steps to meet the car as it came to a stop right in front of the walkway. The back door opened, and L began to climb out, but was forced back inside as B made a flying tackle for him, pinning him in a laying position on the backseat, arms around him in a tight hug.

"I take it you are pleased with my decision to return early…?" L asked with an amused smirk.

B looked down at him for a moment before closing the gap between them and kissing him. "Don't ever leave me like that again." He instructed with another kiss. B would've been content to stay just like that for quite a while, but a loud voice behind them interrupted his moment of happiness.

"What are you doing? Trying to kill him or something? Move it, Weirdo!"

B reluctantly climbed off of his idol and lover and moved away to let L finally, fully, exit the car. "Mello...we discussed that…" He chided softly. Still, he wore a small, contented smile as he shouldered the ratty looking backpack containing his things, and shuffled toward the house in his bare feet, his red eyed doppelganger close behind.

"Er…sorry…" Mello said sheepishly before grinning and elbowing Matt and Near, who were standing on either side of him.

"Welcome home, L!" The three chorused before launching themselves at their idol and hanging on for dear life.

"We missed you…" Near added softly.

"Come, let us go inside." L said, guiding the small gathering back in. "I have brought presents…"

-The End-

AN: There you have it! I'm sorry if anyone was out of character, and I'm sure at least B was, but I tried really. Also, this story was loosely based on a Blake Shelton song, also called 'Home'. I had originally intended for this to be a fluffy little 'L is cute with the Whammy's boys' fic, but somehow it turned into a fluffy little Teenage!LxB fic. As I said before, the plot bunnies for this one would not leave me alone. I hope it wasn't a complete waste of time.

Please review, as they make me happy, and L may share his sugar cubes if you make me happy. And remember his lesson for Mello: If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. xDD Thanks for reading, all!


End file.
